Nicodemus What you didn't see
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: A few more scenes with Lana *** Completed***
1. Default Chapter

Nicodemus: What you didn't see  
(Right after the flower scene)  
  
Chloe- Lets get out of here, this place is a dead end  
  
(They walk back to the car, Lana stops and sneezes she gets in and sneezes again as they take off)  
  
Chloe- Gusenhiet.. You okay?  
  
Lana- Yeah.. Just road dust or something... So have you talked to Clark?  
  
Chloe- Yeah, poor guy, his dad is still in the hospital  
  
(The pollen gets to Lana's brain, She smiles evilly)  
  
Lana- Never better... Someone should teach Clark to have fun  
  
Chloe- Lana, the guy's father is in a coma!  
  
Lana- Yeah but just in general, he is always so serious and boring.. he should lighten up!  
  
Chloe- Are you sure you are all right?  
  
Lana- I'm great  
  
Chloe- I should take you home  
  
Lana- I'm great really. I think Clark should stop moping around and have fun! Be daring, ya know? I should do the same!  
  
Chloe- OK you are really scaring me! I think that road dust has gotten into your brain  
  
Lana- Well, This is my house, see you tomorrow!  
  
Chloe- Bye  
(The next day Lana is in her room, she takes a black skirt and top and smiles she puts on some very dark makeup. She walks downstairs where Nell is making Coffee, she sees Lana and drops her cup, sending it shattering to the ground)  
  
Nell- Lana!  
  
Lana- Is there a problem?  
  
Nell- where did you get that outfit?  
  
Lana- Around  
  
Nell- Are you feeling O.K.?  
  
Lana- Better than I have ever felt before!  
  
Nell- So what have you just got some 'teenage rebellion' phase all of the sudden  
  
Lana- No, Aunt Nell, I just needed to step out of that goody-goody, bookworm, quiet old Lana Lang!  
  
Nell- Lana, I can see your boobs  
  
Lana- If you got it flaunt it right?  
  
Nell- I'm not letting you go to school like that!  
  
Lana- Oh I will!  
  
(Nell goes over and blocks the door, Lana pushed her out of the way so hard Nell falls down)  
  
Lana- I'm leaving you whore!  
  
Nell- Lana! Lana! Get back here!  
  
(Lana runs out) 


	2. Apologizing

(Lana is in the hospital Whitney runs in)  
Lana- Whitney!  
  
Whitney- Lana! How are you feeling?  
  
Lana- Better... Should I be apologizing to you for something? Because I have this feeling that I should  
  
Whitney- It wasent you, It was that stupid flower.. You were sick  
  
Lana- Mental! Did you see what I was wearing?  
  
(Whitney laughs)  
  
Whitney- You defiantly weren't yourself  
  
Lana- Whitney.. I didn't say anything to you that was horrible did I?  
  
Whitney- ..No, Lana you didn't  
  
(Chloe walks in)  
  
Whitney- Hey Chloe  
  
Chloe- Hey Whitney, Hey Lana  
  
Lana- Hi  
  
Chloe- So I'm guessing they sucked all the pollen out of you  
  
Lana- God, I hope so  
  
Whitney- Lana, we have to go, it's 8:00.  
  
(He goes over and kisses her)  
  
Lana- Bye  
  
Chloe- Cya Lana  
  
Lana- Oh wait, Chloe, how is Pete and Mr. Kent  
  
Chloe- Pete is over at the vending machine getting about 15 candy bars, he says surgery makes him hungry.. Mr. Kent is still in the coma  
  
Lana- Oh no  
  
Chloe- He'll be okay, You should see Clark, he's passed out in a chair next to him  
  
Lana- As long as everyone okay  
  
Chloe- Yeah, bye Lana  
  
Lana- Bye Chloe  
  
(Lana walks into the Talon, Lily comes up to her)  
  
Lily- Lana, What are you doing here? You should be home!  
  
Lana- I know, I just had to come and apologize for whatever I did  
  
Lily- We know it wasent you, we heard about the surgery and flower  
  
Lana- Thanks, Lily.. Um, Do you know where Lex is?  
  
Lily- in the back  
  
Lana- Thanks  
  
(Lana goes to the back where Lex is)  
  
Lex- Lana, didn't you just get back from the hospital  
  
Lana- Yeah, I just had to stop by here and apologize  
  
Lex- You had no idea what you were doing  
  
Lana- Uh, Lex.. What did I do?  
  
Lex- Well you hit on me and stole my car  
  
Lana- Oh, God.... Did I hurt anyone? Physically?  
  
Lex- I missed the cup you threw at me  
  
Lana- I'm so sorry  
  
Lex- Go home and rest up.. I'll have Lily and Amanda take your shifts  
  
Lana- Thanks Lex, Your the best 


	3. Clark and Lana

(Lana is in her room, Nell walks in)  
  
Nell- Lana!  
  
(Nell runs over and hugs her)  
  
Nell- This is my Lana, covered and sweet, it is great to have you back!  
  
Lana- Yeah it is great to be back... I'm so sorry for whatever I did  
  
Nell- Don't worry, It's acient history.. What do you want for dinner?  
  
Lana- Anything, you want  
  
Nell- OK  
  
(Clark walks in)  
  
Nell- Hey Clark  
  
Clark- Hi Nell.. Lana, Do you want to come for a walk with me  
  
Lana- Yeah sure, Whats up?  
  
Clark- You'll see  
  
(Clark and Lana walk out)  
  
(Clark and Lana are walking near the windmill)  
  
Lana- Can I take this bandanna off me eyes yet?  
  
Clark- No, not yet  
  
Lana- We've been walking for a half hour! What is so important?  
  
Clark- Okay, this is going to seem crazy, but I want you to climb a very long latter, I'll be behind you all the way all right?  
  
Lana- Okay....  
  
(He leads her over to the windmill and they both climb up)  
  
Clark- Okay.. very good.. you are almost there  
  
Lana- Okay, I'm scared now  
  
Clark- Don't be.. Just two more steps... okay, climb on and sit down  
  
(Clark climbs up next to her takes the bandanna off and puts his hands over her eyes)  
  
Lana- Okay, This is fair  
  
Clark- Okay, Open your eyes  
(Lana and Clark's talking scene)  
Lana- Oh, What time is it?  
  
Clark- Time to go  
  
Lana- How are we going to get down?  
  
Clark- Me first, then you  
  
Lana- Promise me you won't pass out  
  
(Clark laughs and proceeds down the ladder)  
  
Clark- Okay Lana! I'm down!  
  
Lana- That was fast!  
  
(Lana proceeds down the ladder, she slips on the 3rd to last step, Clark catches her)  
  
Clark- You okay?  
  
Lana- Once again you save me  
  
(Clark blushes)  
  
Lana- Clark this was so great.. I'm so glad I got to share it with you  
  
Clark- Same here Lana 


End file.
